


Thora Thordóttir: The first Seahorse child

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Implied Underage, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm mostly publishing this to see how folks will respond to it, and if it's good I'll post more. This is part of a fandom AU I'm working on, I'm starting with Marvel and I'll loosely connect other fandoms later on. </p><p>This is the origin story of one of the characters, Thora. I'll also probably publish the bio's I wrote for the characters if the response is good later on. </p><p>Anyway, bookmark and comment if you want but nothing harsh please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thora Thordóttir: The first Seahorse child

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters (except Thora) the rest belong to Marvel. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains Mpreg, Slash, and Adopted Sibling Incest.

It was the middle of the night when Thor noticed Loki was still awake and he had a worried look in his eyes.

 

Ever since they found out that Loki was pregnant with Thor's child after they admitted their feelings for each and one passionate night of love and desire eight months ago, Thor decided to walk over to his brother.

 

"Loki are you alright ? It bothers me to see you so worried."

 

"I'm just worried for our child, what if they judge us because of our love and our baby, I don't want our child going through something like that; people whispering behind our backs, secretly judging us thinking that we don't know."

 

"Don't worry, I promised I won't let anyone bring harm to you or our child, you are both the most important people to me now, and I intend to keep that promise."

 

Loki then felt a sharp pain that felt like he was being stabbed with a knife.

 

"are you okay; Loki?"

 

"I think the baby's coming." .

 

"What do we do?"

 

there's a small knife over there, grab the knife and cut a opening, 

 

Thor ran over and grabbed the knife and ran back, Thor then cut a small opening and placed the knife aside.

 

"What do I do now?

 

"Put your hands in and carefully pull the baby out."

 

Thor soon reached into the opening and could feel the baby, as he was carefully pulling the baby out, Loki then let out a little scream of pain.

 

"Are you okay brother?"

 

"Yes I'm fine, how's our child?"

 

"I can see the head."

 

"Now quickly and carefully pull the rest of the baby out."

 

After what seemed like an eternity, their child was finally born.

 

"Is everything alright, is our child okay?"

 

Soon they both heard the most beautiful sound they ever heard, the crying of their new born child.

 

"Don't worry she's okay."

 

"She, wait do you mean it's a girl?"

 

"Yes it's a beautiful baby girl."

 

He soon handed the baby over to Loki.

 

"She's so small and beautiful."

 

"We'll have to name her."

 

"What about Thora, It makes sense to name the first born child after the father."

 

"I think Thora's a perfect name"

 

Soon Thora stopped crying and opened her eyes for the first time.

 

"She has her father's eyes."

 

"That she does."

 

Thor then sat next to Loki and placed his arms around him.

 

Loki then used his magic to mend the opening and wrapped his cape around Thora, soon footsteps were heard in the distance.

 

"I'll check to see who it is."

 

Thor took his sword to see who was approaching.

 

"Who are you; what does thou what?"

 

"We were ordered by Odin to bring you and your brother back."

 

"Okay but on one condition, you don't harm my brother or my daughter."

 

Soon Thor and Loki were placed in the back of the wagon, where Loki was dreading heading back to Asgard.

 

"Are you alright Loki?"

 

"yeah I'm alright; I'm still worried about people judging our little girl."

 

"Is it okay if I can hold our daughter for a minute ?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Hello Thora, I just wanted to tell you that I promise to protect you and that I love you; because you are the most precious treasure in my life."

 

Soon as they were going through the gates of Asgard, Thor gave Thora back to Loki; who was now holding Thora very close to himself, as if he was shielding her from the world around them.

 

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SERIOUS THIS IS ?" SNEAKING OUT WITHOUT ROYAL ESCORT, ENTERING FORBIDDEN TERRITORY, AND BEING MISSING FOR NINE MONTHS,WHAT IS YOUR REASON FOR THIS ?"

 

"It was to look for a pendent that is believed to make one's magical abilities even stronger."

 

"Well where is this magical pendent?"

 

"Well something happened and we ended up sidetracked." 

 

"Well I'm waiting, what happened?" 

 

"Mother, "Father; this is your granddaughter, her name is Thora Thordóttir."

 

"Not only did you sneak off and disobey me, but now THIS, WHO'S THE MOTHER OF THE BASTARD CHILD?"

 

"I am, and Thor is the father, and YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HARM OUR CHILD."

 

Odin just stood there in silence, then Frigga asked, "may I see our granddaughter ?"

 

Loki then nodded yes and gave Thora to Frigga.

 

"what a beautiful little girl, I'm sure she would make a wonderful queen someday"

 

Frigga then handed Thora back to Loki.

 

"Thank you mother."

 

Soon Thor and Loki left to their rooms, as Loki was walking through the palace; he noticed some girls whispering and laughing behind his back. he then over heard two women talking.

 

"HE'S a little young to be a parent isn't he?

 

"What's worse is that his brother is the father, that girl will be trouble down the road and bring shame to the family."

 

Soon when Loki walked into his room where he sat on his bed and quietly sobbed to himself, but he told himself to stay strong.

 

"Don't worry Thora, you're still my precious storm cloud."

 

Thor then walked into Loki's room.

 

"I overheard you, don't worry brother; I'll always be there for Thora and you." Thor said before kissing his brother on the forehead.

 

A little while later one night when Thora was a year old, Loki noticed that there was a multicolored mark shaped like a seahorse with a green eye in the middle on her left arm.

 

"BROTHER COME QUICK, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

 

"what is it, is everything alright?"

 

"Our daughter has a seahorse shaped mark."

 

"How?"

 

"I made a potion which contained the blood of a midgardian animal known as the seahorse and that was how I was able to get pregnant with Thora."

 

"I think the mark looks beautiful, it has the colors like bifröst, I'll place Thora in her crib for you."

 

"Thanks Thor."

 

Thor then walked to Loki's room where Thora's cradle was.

 

"Good night Thora, sweet dreams my precious storm cloud."

 

Thor kissed Thora on the forehead and placing her on the cradle.

 

Soon Thor noticed Loki standing on the balcony looking worried

 

"Are you alright brother?"

 

"Yes, I'm just worried about Thora."

 

"Don't worry, our love will help guide us."

 

They soon walked to Loki's room where they watched their little girl sleeping peacefully.

 

for as long as Loki remembered, he was in love with his brother, and always wanted to be the mother of his child.

 

Now that he and his brothers are lovers and that they have had a beautiful child together, everything seems perfect now.


End file.
